Hallobeanies
Hallobeanies is the 14thb episode, first episode of season 2 and first halloween special of Camp Lazlo. Plot On Halloween, The Jelly Beans stow away in their cabin in Camp Kidney so they can trick or treat, while the rest of the campers head home for the school year. Lumpus plans to have a nice night alone where it is quiet but the Jellybeans knock on his door and trick or treat. Horrified when he sees the hated-by-him Jellybeans, Lumpus convinces himself they are not real. He shuts the door and the Jellybeans do not receive any candy. They walk in a circle and wind up at Lumpus' cabin again. They trick or treat there, only to obviously receive no candy. They keep going in a circle, unaware that they are trick-or-treating at the same place. Lumpus wants them to go away so he plans to scare them in time for him to walk outside with his door open, allowing the Jellybeans to walk in. The door shuts behind them but then they discover the drawers of candy Lumpus had confiscated from campers. Outside and unaware of the Jellys' location, Lumpus sneaks up to his door and smashes a rake in his face. The Jellys think it is the Halloween Spirit {earlier Lazlo told Clam and Raj that those who do not believe in Halloween will be cursed by the Halloween Spirit} and Raj admits for a second he only believed in candy. They hide in a bear statue and Lumpus walks in and thinks the bear statue {since the Jellybeans ate too much candy and are wiggling around} is the Halloween Spirit. After a confusing, two-way chase, Lumpus begs for forgiveness and the Jellybeans puke, and Lumpus thinks it is forgiveness. The Jellybeans say it was the best Halloween ever. Trivia Goof: when Lazlo knocks on the door repeatedly, Lumpus takes the door apart and then somehow reattaches it. Camp Lazlo Halloween Special. Notes End Credits: Lumpus opens and closes the door repeatedly, and reveals the Jelly Beans, taxidermy bear, or another Scoutmaster Lumpus outside. When The Three Main Protagonist are in the field you can hear music that is similar to SpongeBob SquarePants. We learn that Lumpus lives at Camp Kidney. Season 2 Premiere. Quotes Lumpus: (singing) I adore Halloween, oh, yes I do. But not for the things that go "boo!" When the scouts have all gone home, Leaving this moose all alone, To relax on Halloween like grown-ups do. I deserve to be pampered in every single way, All alone in the woods, am I scared, no way! This executive routine, Takes a break on Halloween, Thank the season those Jelly Beans aren't around! I adore Halloween, oh, yes I do. I adore Halloween, oh, yes I do. Lazlo: ''(Turning the lights on and off) Ooh! Spooky! Very ''Halloweeny! Raj: ''(Hiding under the bed) Lazlo, don't you think we should have gone home with the other scouts? '''Lazlo: '(Walks over to the bed) ''What? And miss out on spending Halloween at Camp Kidney and Prickely Pines? They don't know what they're missing. '''Raj:' What exactally are they missing? Lazlo: 'Only the chance to dress up in scary costumes and march through the woods from house to house, walking up to the porch with the winds a-howling... ''(He whips the blanket off of Raj, waves it, and imitates the sound of wind blowing. He wraps it around his body like a cape) Knocking on the door and reciting the three magic words. 'Raj: '''M-m-magic words? '''Lazlo: '(Flashes at Raj) Trick or treat! (Clam pops his head out of a traffic cone) '''Clam: '''Trick or treat! '''Raj: Then what? Then what? Lazlo: Then they give us candy. Raj: (Whimpers, then stops) ''Candy? '''Lazlo: '''All-you-can-eat gumdrops, Sugar Smithies, Frosted Fizzies, caramel apples, ''and ''chocolate bunnies. '''Raj: '''Chocolate bunnies? '''Lazlo: '''Halloween bunnies. '''Raj: '''Oh, I ''love ''Halloween bunnies! '''Lazlo: '''But you must believe in Halloween. For those who don't believe will get tourmented by the curse of the Halloween Spirit! '''Raj: '''What does the curse look like? '''Lazlo: '''Like a scary monster or something. '''Raj: '''Oh. I ''do ''believe! '''Clam: '''Believe! ''(Inside his office, Lumpus is preparing his relaxation time. He turns on a radio, lights candles, and pours himself a glass of ginger ale) Lumpus: 'Ah. Start with some calming music, a little mood lighting, some bubbly from my private stock of ginger ale... ''(He kisses the bottle of ginger ale) Hello, Ginger. And le piece de resistiance... (He opens his office drawer revealing many pieces of candy) All the confiscated candy from the past year. Organized neatly by month, of course. The motherload! (A few pieces of candy fall out of his hands, leaving one candy bar behind) ''Ooh. This'll do. ''(He gives himself an oatmeal facial mask) ''Mmmm... Oatmeal. ''(He places cucumber slices on his eyelids) Oatmeal salad. (Laughs) ''Okay. Let's see how calm this moose can get. ''(He folds the chair back, but in the wrong way) ''No. ''(He tries again) ''No. ''(He tries the third time) ''No. ''(Finally, the chair folds in the right spot) '''Lumpus:'' (Sighs) My happy place. '''Radio Announcer: '''And ''that ''was a haunting melody for all of you Halloween ghouls out there. '''Lumpus:' Eh. Halloween is for the birds. (Suddenly, there's a thunderclap and rain pours down) '' '''Lumpus: '''Funny. I don't remember rain in the forecast. '''Weatherman:' Rain is in the forecast. Lumpus: Be quiet! (Suddenly, the lights go out) ''Hopping Edison! What happened to the lights? Oh, well, I guess I'll be safe in the dark. Me and my sugary little pal here. ''(He unwraps a candy bar and is about to bite into it when he hears a knock at his door.) Who's there? I'm not expecting anybody. (Outside, he hears giggling. Panicking, he opens the door to see Raj wrapped in toilet paper, Lazlo with a toilet plunger on his head, corks in his ears, a pillow over his body, and snowshoes on his feet, and Clam, wearing a lavender bathrobe with a traffic cone on his head, holding a mop and sitting in a cleaning bucket.) '' '''Lumpus: '(Screams) Jelly Beans: 'Trick or Treat! ''(Lumpus stammers) '''Lazlo: '''Scary costume. '''Lumpus: Huh? Lazlo: We have scary costumes, too. Raj: Ooooo... I'm a mummy! Lazlo: Frankenstein! Clam: Scary traffic cone! Lumpus: Huh? Clam: Uh... A witch! Lumpus: No, no, no, no no! You are not really here! Go away, whoever you are! (He slams the door) Raj: '''No...candy? '''Lazlo: '''Oh, well. I guess we'll have to find another house. A house with candy. '''Clam: Yeah, yeah. Candy! (They walk around until they arrive at the same house they were at before) Lazlo: '''Look! There's a house. '''Clam: Goody good! Raj: I hope they have candy! (Inside his office, Lumpus is taking a bath) Lumpus: '''Get ahold of yourself. You must be seeing things. Bean Scouts get on bus, Bean Scouts go home, Bean Scouts come and knock on my door. Very confusing! Okay. Just forget about it. Try to relax and eat another yummy treat. ''(He slides a candy bar up to him and is about to eat it when there's another knock at his door. He opens it showing the Bean Scouts again) '' '''Lazlo, Raj, and Clam: '''Trick or Treat! '''Lumpus: Leave me alone! You are not real! (He slams the door again. This time, it slams on Lazlo's fake leg) '' '''Lazlo:' Aah! My leg! (Lumpus screams. He opens the door. Lazlo holds up his fake leg) Lazlo: Hey, lady. Can we have some candy? Lumpus: Wait a minute. You are ''real! I can smell your evil nature! '''Raj:' We can smell you, too, and you smell like chocolate. Lumpus: You shouldn't be smelling me! You shouldn't even be here! We don't believe in Halloween here! Lazlo: Well, okay. Because as long as you know that for those who don't believe will get tourmented by the curse of the Halloween Spirit until they do. Lumpus: (Mimicking Lazlo) ''"The curse of the Halloween Spirit..." Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah! All I believe is that you mutants should leave me alone! ''(He slams the door) Lazlo: 'Let's go, guys! ''(They go around in a circle, arriving at the same place they were before. Inside his office, Lumpus is reading) 'Lumpus: '''We won't let those nasty little Bean Scouts ruin ''our ''fun. Won't we, my little caramel filled buddy? ''(There's a knock at the door again) ''Oh. What now! ''(He opens the door) '''Jelly Beans: '''Trick or Treat! '''Lumpus: '''Eh... Get out of here! ''(He slams the door and 'walks away, but comes back when the Jelly Beans knock on the door) 'Jelly Beans: '''Trick or treat! Lumpus: Go away! ''(Slams the door and walks away. Jelly Beans knock on the door again) 'Jelly Beans: '''Trick or... '''Lumpus: '''NO! ''(He twists his body up. And whenever the Jelly Beans shout "Trick or Treat!", he shouts "No!" and slams the door multiple times. Finally, after he slams the door, Raj says "Treat." Lumpus walks away when the Jelly Beans knock on the door again) 'Jelly Beans: '''Trick or Treat! '''Lumpus: '''Please. Go away! '''Lazlo: '''But we're trick-or-treating. And so far tonight, no one's given us any treats. '''Lumpus: '''Well, I... Uh... Well, actually, I ''am going to give you a little treat. Just wait right there, my little goblets. (Lazlo, Raj, and Clam cheer. As they walk into Lumpus' office, Lumpus closes the door) 'Lumpus: '''I'm going to scare the jelly out of those beans. '''Lazlo: '''Hello? We're ready now. '''Clam: '''Hello? '''Lazlo: '''We're ready for our... '''Raj: '''Treats. ''(Just as the round the corner, they notice Lumpus' drawer filled with candy) '''All: '''Wow! Treats! Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Camp Lazlo